Ika
Ika is a contestant from Survivor: Mamanuca Islands. Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Ika began Survivor: Mamanuca Islands originally on the red Yawa tribe. Rather than forming a majority alliance, Ika wanted to have secret pairings with as many members of her tribe as possible. This began with her and Elena, then with Jose. Yawa was an extremely strong tribe and won all three immunity challenges they had together. Ika's personal power also strengthened with the finding of the tribes Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Day 9 tribe switch, Ika was placed on the yellow Soko tribe with Elena and joined Justin, Karlos and Will. When Soko lost the first immunity challenge, the Yawa girls tried to convince Karlos to eliminate Justin. This plan failed however because only Ika's vote counted when a vote blocker prevented Elena from voting at tribal council, which led to Elena's elimination. Without an ally now, Ika remembered where she found her idol at Yawa and also found the Soko idol. When Soko lost their second consecutive immunity challenge, Ika played one of her idols and Justin was eliminated with her sole vote against him. At this point, Ika made the merge and reunited with Jose. He formed a bond with Neda, and the pair convinced Ika to bring in adversaries Karlos and Will into an alliance. The new alliance voted for Deborah at the first merged tribal council, but a tie occurred when the post-switch Levu Five voted for Will. Ika didn't change her vote at the revote, but Neda, Kieran and Tom flipped to eliminate Will. With Ika, Jose and Karlos on the outs, the trio tried to convince the Levu Five to eliminate Kieran but this was not the case and Karlos was made the first member of the jury. Ika's alliance was given a lucky break because Kieran and Tom were the first two targeted by the Levu Five, even though they tried to campaign against Deborah and Isabelle. By the Final Eight, Ika tried to avoid losing Jose or being forced to play her idol by painting the target on Neda. This led to an afternoon of campaigning between the women, where Ika ended victorious when Chanelle, Isabelle and Raph joined her and Jose to eliminate Neda. Despite this temporary safety, it was clear that either Ika or Jose were going to be voted out. At tribal council however, Chanelle was voted out when Ika played her second idol on herself. The loss of Chanelle broke the Levu Five, causing Ika to exploit this crack in an attempt to save herself and Jose. This began with Jose and Ika frantically searching and finding another idol. Isabelle and Raph then joined forces with Ika, hoping to eliminate Hannah but she was apprehensive of their intentions. In case Hannah played an idol, Ika also told Jose to vote for Raph. Ika's back-up plan was not necessary however because Isabelle and Raph voted as promised and Hannah was eliminated. Whilst in possession of the idol, Jose was hoping to keep him and Ika safe once more and eliminate Isabelle. At tribal, he played his idol for Ika but the majority alliance planned for this situation and Ika was alone when Jose was voted out. Ika was one day away from the Final Three, and hoped she would win the final immunity challenge because she knew no one would be willing to bring her to the end any other way. She wasn't able to win immunity, and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Ika voted for Isabelle to win the title of Sole Survivor for making moves with her once the Levu Five broke apart. Voting History Trivia *Ika holds the record for the most votes cast against them during Mamanuca Islands, with sixteen. Category:Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Castaways